


sick of losing time

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Allergies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan Howell Swears, Food, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: Phil keeps getting sick.





	sick of losing time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: this fic includes swearing and vomiting. Please tell me of anything else I should put as a possible trigger!

_May 16 th, 2014_

“That was so good,” Phil said, setting his spoon down. “That was the best ice cream I’ve ever had.”

Dan shot him a look, but he was smiling. “You say that every time you have ice cream, Phil.”

“I mean it this time!” declared Phil.

“You better,” Dan said, examining the check. “This place is expensive, Jesus fucking Christ. Split the bill?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed. “Just give me a minute; I’m going to head to the toilet.”

They were a half-hour train ride away from home. Dan said he was crazy, but Phil usually enjoyed the Underground and its station more than the average person. But not that night. Dan was leaning against the wall playing something or other on his phone when a sharp pain stabbed though Phil’s stomach. He winced, pressing a hand against his stomach. _Owww…_

His heartbeat sped up. Was he getting sick? He couldn’t. He had things to do.

“Hey, Dan,” he said, nudging his best friend. “I’m going to have a lie-down when we get home instead of watching TV with you. Sorry.”

“Fine by me,” Dan replied. “You feeling okay?”

“I guess.” Phil’s stomach twisted again. “I think I had too much ice cream.”

***

_July 8 th, 2014_

“Hey, Dan.” Phil leaned against the frame of Dan’s door.

“Mm?”

“I don’t think we can film… whatever Krave wants us to do today.”

Dan looked up from his computer. “Why’s that?”

Phil stared at his chewed fingernails. “I’ve got a stomachache.”

He laughed a little bit. “Phil, I appreciate you trying to put it off, but I’d rather get it over with as soon as possible.”

“No, really,” Phil said. “It hurt a lot just to get out of bed this morning.”

The humor melted off Dan’s face and he frowned, looking a bit concerned. “Do you think you ate something that didn’t agree with you?”

“Weeeell…” Phil really didn’t want to admit to what he thought had made him sick. “I did finish your Frosties yesterday.”

Dan’s jaw dropped. “That was a new box! You have a problem, Phil Lester.”

“I know.”

“Go lie down. I’ll bring you some tea.”

***

_September 21 st, 2014_

“Phil, you’ve been in there for a really long time. Did you die?” Dan banged on Phil’s door.

Phil groaned. He was lying across his bed the wrong way, clutching his stomach and trying not to throw up. It felt like someone had taken his intestines out, tied them in a knot, and shoved them violently back inside his body. “I wish.”

Dan opened the door. His impatience was clearly visible and Phil instantly felt doubly worse. “Again? You get stomachaches at the most inconvenient times.”

“I know,” Phil said dejectedly. They had been waiting to go see _The Girl on the Train_ for ages and it was finally out in the UK, but Phil’s stomachache had hit just after lunch. “I’m really sorry, Dan, but I don’t think I can go today.”

Dan obviously wanted to say something biting, but he held his tongue. “Fine. If you change your mind, let me know.” He left and Phil dropped his head over the edge of the bed, feeling worse than ever.

***

_November 13 th, 2014_

Phil tried to keep the retching to a minimum, but he didn’t have much control over it. He was bent over the toilet, dry heaving and blinking back tears. He’d never had a stomachache like this, even when he got food poisoning once.

Maybe he had food poisoning. That would explain a lot. Perhaps from the cupcakes they’d made? No, it couldn’t be. Dan wasn’t sick.

“Phil!” Dan’s voice came from behind the closed and locked door. “We’re invited to go to Louise’s for coffee. Do you want to go?”

“No,” Phil gasped, sweeping his hair out of his face. “I don’t think so, no.”

“Are you sick again? Goddammit Phil, you get sick at the worst of times! I keep having to cancel things I really want to do with you because you can’t get out of bed and I know it’s not your fault but I’m just so _worried_ about you.”

Dan’s words hit him like a train.

“Phil?”

“I’m sorry, Dan. I’m really sorry.”

“Me too.” He heard a thump and realized that Dan was sitting against the bathroom door. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Phil giggled weakly. “I will be when I’m done throwing up.” The twisting of his stomach had subsided slightly, but he still said, “I think I need some medicine, tea, and _Game of Thrones_.”

Dan laughed softly and said, “I’ll start the kettle.”

***

_February 6 th, 2015_

“So?” Dan was waiting for him when he opened the door. “What did the doctor say?”

Phil’s head was still spinning. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

Dan looked shocked for a moment, but then he seemed to realize something. “Phil, that explains everything! You put litres of milk in your coffee… and your cereal… and my cereal, and you eat entire pints of ice cream. Now you know why you feel so horrible and you can stop being sick!”

Much of what he said didn’t register for a few seconds. “Dan, can I have a hug?”

“Sure,” Dan said, and squeezed him tightly. “Have you told your mum and dad or Martyn yet?”

“No,” Phil answered, returning Dan’s hug with as much force as it was given. “I don’t know, I just wanted you to know first, since it affected you the most.”

“I’m sorry I was so angry with you,” Dan mumbled. “I’m going to buy you lactose-free ice cream.”

“Thanks, Dan.” The diagnosis wasn’t that bad, he knew. He’d get through it and Dan would be by his side the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it may seem like they're making a big deal about this, but I can tell you that if you're undiagnosed and sick, people are not going to react well, even people you love. And diagnoses are always a big deal in my experience, even if it's just an allergy. 
> 
> Also, I'm kind of bad at characterization, so I could use some feedback. thanks, guys! 
> 
> I wrote this while I was sick because I enjoy inflicting written pain upon cute and happy people as an outlet for my anger at the world. :)


End file.
